Once Again
by StarFireFlower
Summary: The Titans meet up again after four years. StarfireXRobin Some BeastboyXRaven FINISHED
1. Beast Boy's Note and Meeting Again

Ok people, I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic now would I?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Starfire looked at the Titans tower. It was just like she remembered it four years ago. Only not...  
  
'Who am I kidding? It's become a rundown piece of junk...'She looked at the letter in her hands.  
  
*Hey guys. I just thought we should all get together, you know, talk things over. It's been four years after all...Just, please, meet me at the Tower at noon Friday.  
  
BB*  
  
Probably the biggest reason she had come was the seriousness of BeastBoy's letter, which was so unlike the boy she remembered him to be. No, that wasn't why she had come. She had come because she had missed them. Despite what had happened so long ago, she missed the first friends she had ever had, and she was more than willing to talk to them.  
  
She looked at her watch. Quarter till. She sighed, then let her mind drift. She was surprised at how much she had changed in four years. No longer was she the innocent little girl who didn't know what anything was. And not only had she matured emotionally, but physically as well. She had become taller, but not by much. She had also lost her Titans outfit long ago. Now she had on a pair of jeans and a blue tank top. She remembered her old outfit so well. She remembered the Titans. Raven, Cyborg, BeastBoy, Robin. Robin...  
  
'Stop it.' She thought. 'Even if he had loved you then, it's been four years.'  
  
She snapped out of her thought as a small crash was heard to her left. She jerked her head over only to see a girl her age looking back at her. The girl was wearing a black tee with a pair of jean shorts. Unlike Star, who had her hair pulled up into a ponytail, the girl let her purple hair fall to her shoulders. Both girl stared at each other a moment.  
  
"Star?"  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"It's been a long time" Star nodded.  
  
"Well hey. Didn't know if anyone would show." Both girls turned to look at BeastBoy. It seemed he to had grown up. He had become taller than both of them, and wore an orange tee and baggy jean shorts. He smiled at them. Raven's heart began beating faster.  
  
'Stupid emotions.' She thought. 'It was four years ago! I thought I was over this!'  
  
Before they could respond, Cyborg came out from the side of the tower.  
  
"I thought I heard someone back here. Looks like we're all here...except..."  
  
"Robin." Star finished for him. She sighed inwardly. She had been hoping he'd come...She heard a sigh to her left and looked over at Raven. She hadn't noticed the other girl move closer to her.  
  
"I was hoping we could all be together again, but...." BeastBoy cut off.  
  
"You're going to condemn a guy for being a little late?" All heads turned to stare at Robin.  
  
He had gotten rid of his mask years ago, and now had a pair of jeans and a black tee. He looked around at the group.  
  
"Well, now that we're all here, maybe we could talk." BeastBoy started. Robin spared a moment to look at Star.  
  
'As beautiful as ever. Oh god, get a hold of yourself! It's been four years...'  
  
"I just think maybe we could get back together. Are you guys willing to give it a try?"  
  
"I don't think we'd be here if we weren't..." Cyborg commented. BeastBoy ignored him.  
  
"I mean, I know it was bad, but remember how close we were? I just don't think we should give that up."  
  
"Alright, I'm in-" Robin was abruptly cut off by a scream coming from the tower. They all made a run for it, but stopped quickly before running into the wooded barricade.  
  
"We don't have time for this!"  
  
"Not a problem" Cyborg smiled as he swiftly blasted the boards away. They rushed inside. Another scream.  
  
"From upstairs!"  
  
"Sounds like its coming from Star's room." Star was the quickest one up to her old room. She looked through a small gap in the boards closing off her room.  
  
"Star watch out! Let me bust down these too."  
  
"No. There's a kid in there. I'll climb through."  
  
"I'll go too." Raven added.  
  
"But Star-!" 'Too late.' Robin realized. She was already half way in. He sighed and decided to help her through, then Raven.  
  
The boys waited. After a moment they heard Raven's voice was heard.  
  
"Watch out. We're taking the boards down." The boys swiftly jumped aside. A well-aimed Starbolt send the boards crashing down, revealing a dusty Raven and Star, who was holding a small, scared looking child. She was quietly telling him it was a bad idea to play in abandon buildings. He nodded and she let him down and watched him run outside.  
  
"He forgot how to get out and got scared...."  
  
Brushing herself off, Star looked around her old room. It was like stepping into the past...She remembered sitting on her bed, thinking about her home planet, about her friends, about Robin...  
  
She shook her head, clearing her mind. Robin put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Brings back a lot of memories...being back in here again..." She nodded.  
  
"Memories are just things of the past." Raven said suddenly.  
  
"They don't have to be..." BeastBoy said quietly, making her look at him.  
  
"Well, if we're going to talk, it shouldn't be here..."  
  
"How about the pizza place?" 


	2. Sneaking Around and Revealing Secrets

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a lot more fluff.  
  
Dedication: To Chiharu-Chan, my first reviewer.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The day had gone rather well, as far as Robin was concerned. The Teen Titans had been reunited, and despite all they had been through, or how much they had changed, it had been just like old times. Yet something still bothered him...  
  
He jumped as the phone rang. 'Shit...' He reluctantly got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Robin. It's Raven."  
  
"Oh, hey. What's up?"  
  
"Well...um...I was just-"  
  
"Thinking about Star" he finished for her.  
  
"So you noticed too..."  
  
"It was hard to miss..." he let his mind wander back to there lunch.  
  
Things had been going wonderfully, they had talked about everything. Though he didn't learn everything about his best friends last four years, they had become properly reacquainted, and despite the fact that 'something' had happened during BeastBoy's four years that turned him serious, they were able to bring out his old, joking side a bit. But something changed when they started talking about where they were staying since they moved out of the Tower. He remembered clearly the clouded look that crossed Star's eyes, a sort of darkness he had never seen in her features, and never wanted to see again...  
  
"What do you think is wrong with her home?"  
  
"I don't know...but I'm going to find out."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was just like the old days, Cyborg thought, as the four of then silently crept through the street. Except for the fact they had never joined together to stalk Star, only Slade...he sighed.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he heard Robin whisper to BeastBoy. It was exactly what he had been thinking.  
  
"Of course it is! You said you wanted to know-"  
  
"I just don't think-" Robin was cut off by BeastBoy.  
  
"It's the only way without actually asking her. And we know how that works..." The changeling said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Both of you shut up before we get caught!" Raven quickly commanded. Cyborg saw Robin sigh, but he didn't say another word. The four of them stopped outside of a nice looking house.  
  
"This the place?" Raven nodded.  
  
"What's so bad about this? It's a nice enough pla-" Raven put a hand over BeastBoy's mouth.  
  
"Shh. Listen." Raven moved over to the window and looked inside. The others followed suit. Cyborg had not been prepared for what he saw.  
  
Star was sitting on the couch watching TV with some guy. Cyborg sent a glance at Robin, whose heart had just split in two. He put a hand on Robin's shoulder.  
  
"Hey man, maybe-"  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
"This doesn't make any since. What's she unhappy about?" BeastBoy questioned.  
  
"Obviously nothing. I guess I read it wrong..." Raven pulled him back as he tried to walk off.  
  
"Stop your pouting Robin. You weren't wrong. Something is going on here."  
  
"What are you talking about?" They all ducked as Star glanced at the window. When they were sure it was safe again, they resumed peering through the window.  
  
"I can feel it. Something's just not right. I say we keep watching." She took note of the look on Robin's face. "Fine. Just give me five minutes and I'll be satisfied ok?" Robin sighed.  
  
"Five minutes. Then we're gone." He dropped to his knees besides the purple hair girl and watched. It didn't take five minutes for Raven to be proven right.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Star sighed and glanced at the boy sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Normally she kept herself out of the house, but she had cleared up her schedule so she could see the Titans again. Though to her it was worth having to sit with this man the rest of the night, but that didn't make it any more enjoyable.  
  
'How did I get myself into this mess?' She asked herself for the millionth time that night, but she knew the answer.  
  
She had been young, naive, and hadn't understood earth's cultures. She hadn't known what being a 'girlfriend' was, and she hadn't known that a guy couldn't force her to be one. Even though she had learned all of this years before when she broke up with the man before her, she had never been able to get away from him. She had been forced to live with him simply because she had had nowhere else to go.  
  
She fought for control of the hate that threatened to take over. She now under how Robin felt about Slade...  
  
She glanced at the window. 'Strange...I thought-'  
  
"What are you looking at?" She turned her attention back to the man.  
  
"Nothing." She curled up into a ball, wishing she were anywhere else.  
  
"Good, then get me a beer." She tensed, but stood her ground.  
  
"First, I'm not your servant. Second, I threw the beer out." She braced herself for his reaction.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Both of them jumped to their feet, but he was quicker. He had her pinned to a wall in seconds. Star braced herself for the blow.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Rage surged through Robin, and he had that guy pinned to a wall before anyone even realized he had moved. The others ran in, and Cyborg held Robin back before he had a chance to kill this guy. Raven was helping Star up.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Star didn't answer BeastBoy right away.  
  
"Walker Chavez." Walker had backed away from Robin, and now turned on Star.  
  
"Who are these people?!? You know what, I don't care, just get them out of my house!"  
  
"We aren't leaving without Star." Raven informed him.  
  
"Because you mess with her..."  
  
"You mess with all of us." Robin finished for Cyborg.  
  
"Uh, yeah, what they said..." BeastBoy smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Star, get your stuff. You can stay with me." Robin said.  
  
"She's not goi-" One look at Robin made Walker fall silent and back away.  
  
"C'mon Star, you're going home."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It hadn't taken them long to move Star into Robin's house. By the time Cyborg, BeastBoy and Raven had left, she was exhausted. She sat down on the couch next to Robin.  
  
"Robin? Thank you. For letting me stay with you." He turned to look at her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked away.  
  
"I was scared. I didn't know what to do...I'm sorry..." She looked at the floor, letting her hair cover her face.  
  
"Star..." He hugged her. "We could have helped you sooner. That's all."  
  
"When could you have helped me? You haven't seen me in four years Robin..." He sighed.  
  
"I know. You're right...I just...I'm sorry..."  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"How dare them...come busting into my house? Well, I'll show them...I'll show those damn Teen Titans not to mess with Walker Chavez!" 


	3. Staying Up Late and Rebuilding

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, the theme song would never appear in Japanese, because I don't speak Japanese...though I wish I did, cos that would be cool.  
  
Dedication: To all of you who have waited a while for this chapter, and for all of you who bugged me until I got it up. ^-^  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
BeastBoy made his eyes open, then yawned. It was so late-or early, he was too tired to make out the numbers on his watch- that most of them were falling asleep just sitting there. He looked around the room and laughed silently upon seeing that the only thing keeping Raven awake was that Star was falling asleep on the physic's shoulder. Raven pushed Star gently to wake her up.  
  
"As I was saying!" Cyborg glared at Star, who blushed slightly, then sat up and listened closely. Cyborg continued. "Um...What was I saying again?" Robin sighed, then stood.  
  
"You were saying how after tonight events, we needed to have a talk."  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, um anyway- yes Star?" Cyborg said, annoyed slightly at the sight of her hand shooting up in the air.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking...why don't we get back together?"  
  
"Star," Cyborg said calmly, as if he were talking to a small child, "We are back together. Look around, we're all here." She stared at him, obviously annoyed at being treated like a five-year-old.  
  
"I mean, why can't we be the Teen Titans again? We could get the Tower back together, and it could be just like old times." Then, without waiting for a response, she thrust her hand out in the middle of the circle. "Titans?"  
  
Raven's hand quickly landed over Star's. "Titans." Star smiled at Raven, and was surprised to see the other girl smile back, even if it was just slightly.  
  
Robin then placed his hand over theirs. "Together again." Cyborg joined in as well, followed by BeastBoy.  
  
"But we really can't be the Teen Titans for much longer now can we? I mean, we're seventeen now! Soon we're going to just be 'The Titans' or something." BeastBoy commented.  
  
"The Not-Teen Titans" Star added, laughing.  
  
"The Just-Adult Titans." Robin said.  
  
"The Old Titans!" BeastBoy concluded, and with that, began acting like an old man. "Now there sonny! Bring me my cane!" They all fell over laughing, watching BeastBoy walk around the room, yelling about a cane.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Star was thrilled as she walked into school that Monday. They had made tremendous work on the Tower over the weekend, and soon they'd be able to move back in. Her life was coming back together. And not only did she have the Titans, but since she'd joined school, she had made some new friends, and at moments like this, with Alaina running towards her, she was glad she had joined school all those years ago.  
  
"STAR!" Alaina stopped before her. "Where have you been?!?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've been trying to call you all weekend! What have you been doing?!?" Star smiled  
  
"The Teen Titans got back together." Alaina's eyes went wide.  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"And! I finally got away from Walker." Alaina watched her friend's eyes light up.  
  
"No way! But how?"  
  
"Moved in with a friend."  
  
"After you refused to move in with any of us?" Alaina eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"I wasn't going to put you in any danger..."  
  
"But you can put this 'friend' in danger? Who is it anyway?"  
  
"Robin. He-" The warning bell went off. "I've got to get to my locker!"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you at lunch. Bye Star!"  
  
"Byes Alaina!" And with that Star went running off to her locker before she was late to class.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Raven looked around the room, amazed at how well they were doing on putting the Tower back together. Though it had been hard without Star there, they were managing well.  
  
"When will Star get back?"  
  
"Cy, relax. She'll be here around two or three," Robin said calmly while handing things to BeastBoy, the monkey currently up in the rafters.  
  
"TWO OR THREE?!? Man, why does she even go to school?" He asked annoyed.  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"It's a rhetorical question Robin..." Robin ignored the tone in his voice and continued.  
  
"She graduates this year, so just chill, ok?"  
  
"Stupid school...I'm going to call her on the communicator."  
  
"Cy-" Robin was cut off by BeastBoy's question.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"You didn't get one?" BeastBoy stared blankly at Robin.  
  
"Uhhh...no..." Robin motioned him down, then strapped a band around his wrist.  
  
"This is the new Teen Titans communicator."  
  
"Hang on. As in, new Titans, or new communicator?" Robin sighed.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Well yeah!" Raven laughed inwardly.  
  
"Fine, new communicator. Anyway, it has two way talking, tracking and a video camera."  
  
"Sounds-" He stopped as Cyborg began shouting.  
  
"STAR!!!!!! PICK UP!!" Robin ran over and put a hand over his communicator.  
  
"She's probably in class!" As he spoke, a muffled noise came from under his hand. Robin jerked his hand back.  
  
"Star?"  
  
"What were you thinking?!?" She said crossly, but in a hushed voice.  
  
"Where are you?" He asked.  
  
"In class..." Robin smiled.  
  
"Well, get here!"  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" She inquired concerned.  
  
"Nothing. Cy's just getting lazy..." BeastBoy said, which earned him a nice hit from Cy.  
  
"Look, I've got to get back to class. Byes!"  
  
"Star! Star!" He moaned. "And she's gone..."  
  
"Cy, suck it up. Just get back to work. 


	4. School and Suprize Packages

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't have to wait til the weekends to watch it.  
  
Dedication: To "Melissa" for letting me bypass the copyright laws of you, and use you in my fic.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Alaina set her lunch on the table and tossed her books aside. She shoved some fries in her mouth then looked around the table.  
  
"Hey, where's Star?" Alaina asked her friend Melissa, who was drawing something in her notebook across the table. She looked around.  
  
"Ummm...not here..." She answered, stealing some of Alaina's fries before going back to her drawing. "She'll be here soon"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Star slammed her locker door and gathered her stuff. She rushed through the stairwell and was halfway down before she was thrown into a wall.  
  
"Well, well, well. Where's your little friend now?" He taunted.  
  
"Leave me alone Walker"  
  
"Why should I? Your little boyfriend isn't here to save you now."  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm not afraid of you anymore." She hoped he couldn't tell she was lying. " I'm tired of being your slave, and I'm tired of being beat up by you. It's not going to happen anymore"  
  
"Strong words. But that's all. You know you're afraid. And you know as well as I do that soon enough your friends will get sick of you and leave just like they did before." He threw her a small box. "And I'll still be around."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Alaina looked at her watch.  
  
"Star should have been here by now..."  
  
"Maybe she's in line."  
  
"Mel, you know she packs..."  
  
"Maybe-"  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Star set her bag down and pulled out her lunch.  
  
"Where have you been?" Alaina asked.  
  
"Had some problems." She answered, popping some pretzels in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, my locker sucks too." Star just smiled and nodded. She wasn't going to tell them what had really happened.  
  
"So, what class you guy going to after this?"  
  
"Art" Mel answered, then went back to her drawing.  
  
"Spanish..." Star responded, then both girls stole a handful of Alaina's fries.  
  
"CAN'T YOU TWO BUY YOUR OWN FRIES?!?"  
  
"No." Both girls burst into laughter, and soon Alaina was laughing too.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cy looked around. "Well, at least we finished the living room..."  
  
"It's almost three...where's Star?"  
  
"She'll be here," Robin said, then glanced out the window.  
  
"When-" Cy stopped as the door opened. Star walked in, looking at something in her hands.  
  
"Hey Star. Whatcha got there?" Beastboy inquired, walking over to her. He realized it was a small box.  
  
"What's in the box?" Cyborg asked curiously.  
  
"Wish I knew..."  
  
"Well duh! If you'd open it-"  
  
"I don't like it. It sends off bad vibes..."Raven said seriously.  
  
"Here, I'll open it." Robin held out his hand and Star gave him the box. He pulled off the lid and stared inside. "Star...where did you get this?"  
  
"Why? What is-" She stopped as she looked inside. She stuck her hand in and pulled out the small disk engraved with a symbol they all recognized. "Slade...Walker's joined Slade..." 


	5. BreakIns and WakeUp Calls

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't be going to school tomorrow...  
  
Dedication: To my new Guardian Angel, Jason. I love you.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Star threw the disk and watched it hit the wall, then the floor. The others stared at her, watching her small form quiver with anger. Robin put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the floor.  
  
"This is all my fault..." Robin looked at her in shock.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"If I hadn't moved out he never would've joined-"  
  
"That wasn't an option." Robin said solemnly. "We weren't going to leave you there. Even knowing it makes Walker join Slade, I think all of us agree. We'd do it again." The others nodded behind him. Star turned to look at them, a lone tear streaming down her cheek.  
  
"You guys are the best."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Raven let herself drop onto her bed. It had been a long day, but the Tower was coming together quite nicely. She closed her eyes and started drifting off to sleep when...  
  
*CRASH*  
  
She jerked awake and jumped to her feet. Cautiously, she began roaming the halls. When she found nothing, she let herself fall into a living room chair.  
  
'Maybe I just dreamt the crash...' But even in her mind she didn't believe that. She sighed and looked around. That's when she saw it. Her kitchen table was lying on its side. She jumped to her feet but it was too late. She felt something grab her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides, and clamping a hand over her mouth.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Robin and Star arrived home rather late. After they finished working on the Tower, (and Star finished her homework) they had gone out for dinner at a local pizza place. So when they walked through the front door, they were exhausted. Star collapsed on the couch.  
  
"I can't go any further than this." Robin sat down beside her head and looked down at her.  
  
"C'mon. The longer you lay here, the harder it will be to get up."  
  
"Aww..." She moaned as she reluctantly sat up and looked down the hall. "It's too far away!" She laughed. He extended a hand to her, then pulled her to her feet.  
  
"C'mon, lets get some sleep."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"BeastBoy" The boy stirred slightly in his sleep, but rolled over and slept on. "BeastBoy" The voice became louder, and more urgent. He tried to ignore it, but finally sat up and blinked, wondering if he'd heard it at all. "BeastBoy!" came the shout over his communicator.  
  
"Raven? What are you doing calling me at-" He looked at the clock. "ONE AM!?!"  
  
"Just meet me at the Tower." The line went dead. He sighed. Though he acted annoyed, okay, was annoyed at being woken up at one in the morning, he was now starting to think.  
  
'Why would Raven wake me up at one AM? Maybe something's wrong...' Worry claimed him, and he rushed to meet her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Robin stared at the ceiling of his room without actually seeing it. His mind was too far in thought. It had been a long day, and he was wondering what to do about the new Walker/Slade situation. Was, that is, until-  
  
"ROBIN!" Star's scream rang through the house. Robin jumped up immediately, but a little too fast for someone who was still wrapped in blankets, and met the floor. He kicked off the covers and ran into the Tamaranian girl's room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Raven stood outside the Tower, waiting for BeastBoy. Even if he liked to play pranks, and crack pointless jokes, she knew he would come. He wouldn't leave a friend in need. And she was right.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Over here." She stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"So, what's going on?"  
  
"Tonight, someone broke into my house, and attempted to kidnap me, or so I'm guessing. As you can see they failed, but it's still an important for the team to know."  
  
"Then why are you just telling me?" She gazed at him.  
  
"I couldn't get a hold of the others."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll run into them if we go to their homes, don't you think?" 


	6. Nightmares And 'Sleepovers'

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd be rich! But hey, money isn't everything...  
  
Dedication: To all of you that were there for me when I needed you. Thank you.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Relief flowed through Robin as he realized Star was in no real danger. He walked over to her sleeping form. Her face was scrunched in a look of pain, and her body was drawn up into a defensive position. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.  
  
"Star. Star wake up." He said tenderly. Her eyes soon flickered open, and she began panting and looking around. Upon seeing Robin, she flung her arms around him in a hug and released shuttered sobs into his shoulder.  
  
"Robin...it was awful! There...and...." She sputtered between gasps and sobs.  
  
"Shh...its ok...everything's ok..." He rubbed her back soothingly until she calmed down. She looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry....it's silly of me to get so worked up over a stupid dream. I'm sorry I bothered you..."  
  
"Who said you bothered me? And besides, it's not silly. All of us have nightmares." He smiled at her. "Your ok though?" She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She jumped as a wind-blown branch hit her window. "But maybe I'll sleep on the couch tonight..." She stood.  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"BeastBoy, It's two in the morning."  
  
"You didn't hesitate to call me at one in the morning..." It was true, even if he was being sarcastic. She had called him first, without a second thought. And he had come. She smiled. "What?" He was staring at her. She shook her head, clearing her mind.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Where you just smiling?" He laughed. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing." He laughed again.  
  
"Are you blushing?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Have you forgotten why we're here?!?" She was obviously annoyed. He decided to lay off.  
  
"No Rae. I didn't forget." He sat on a concrete block and looked at her intently. "Go ahead. Tell me what happened."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Raven looked at BeastBoy. She had just finished tell him everything, and had been surprised to find he listened silently, not once interrupting for a question, or a joke.  
  
"Well, I say we go talk to the others. At the very least they should know someone attacked you. It might not be an isolated case. Someone might be after all of us." She looked into his concern-filled eyes. "Hey, do you feel ok going back home?" He blushed. "I mean, you could stay with me or something."  
  
"I hadn't thought about it..." She shivered at the thought of going back home after that. BeastBoy nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought. C'mon. We'll talk to the gang in the morning. You look like you could use some sleep. No offence." He gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
"None taken. I really do need sleep..."  
  
"Well, then sleep is what you shall have!" He took her hand and led her off.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Robin looked down at the girl asleep on his chest. He smiled and pushed a lock of her reddish-pink hair from her face.  
  
"I'll never let anything happen to you." He silently promised her. He kissed her forehead, then murmured the words he wouldn't dare speak if she were awake. "I love you Star."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Star awoke slowly, trying to ignore the sunlight streaming in through the window. After giving in to the fact that it wasn't going to go away, she opened her eyes only to be met by the sleeping face of Robin. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. After a moment she reluctantly got up to start some breakfast.  
  
Robin was awoken a bit later by the same sunrays. He blinked and looked down, then jumped up when what he was expecting to see was missing.  
  
"Star?" He called, hiding the anxiousness from his voice.  
  
"In here." He sighed inwardly and stood, walking to the kitchen counter and taking a seat.  
  
"So, what's cooking?" She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"It's a surprise." She turned back to the stove. He beamed at her, even though she couldn't see him. Soon there was a knock on the door and he rose to answer it.  
  
"Raven? BeastBoy? What's up?" Star peaked her head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, should I make more food?" BeastBoy made a face, remembering the last thing he ate of Star's. She laughed. "Relax BeastBoy, it's not pudding. In fact, it's not even something from my planet." He chuckled slightly.  
  
"Well, in that case, sure. But you know my rule!"  
  
"Yes, yes, no meat. Raven? Shall I make some tea?" The second girl grinned slightly.  
  
"Thanks Star." Star nodded and went back to her task.  
  
"So, what brings you two here?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Star flipped the pancakes without even realizing what she was doing. Her mind was focused on her dream. It had been so real... 'Robin...' She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought, but she knew it was a vain attempt. She decided to just give in and let it wash over her. Maybe that's the best way to make it go away...  
  
So she reluctantly let the memory of her horrible nightmare come drifting back to her.  
  
~Dream~  
  
StarFire walled through the empty halls of her school. She wasn't sure why she was there, all she knew was something wasn't right. She heard laughter behind her, and turned quickly, only to find a vacant passage.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked timidly. No answer, not that she had expected one. Suddenly, a thump came from the floor above her. She ran up the nearest staircase and was grabbed from behind upon reaching the landing. She winced as her arms were twisted behind her back. Star tried to free herself, but it was a futile attempt.  
  
"Hello StarFire..." A shiver ran down her spine as Walker's taunting voice from behind her echoed down the deserted corridor. "As I'm sure you have realized, your powers are useless. You've lost." He was right, she discovered quickly, her Starbolts refused to work. The situation was hopeless. "And I've already gotten to punishing you for leaving." He snapped his fingers and two of Slade's henchmen came in, dragging Robin's limp form. "This is what you get for defying me." 


	7. Sleepless Night and a Birthday Party

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, the clouds would be jealous. ^-^  
  
Dedication: To 'Melissa'. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Star?" The voice seemed distant and full of worry. "Star?" She knew that voice...it was...  
  
"Robin?" She managed to choke out, then going into a coughing fit. She opened her eyes and looked up at the four Titans staring down at her. "What happened?" She got out in-between coughs.  
  
"You're cooking. That's what happened." Cyborg said, and though he was picking on her, she could still see his eyes, like the others', were full of concern. "It must have been worse than B's tofu! Set off the smoke alarm. You blacked out."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with my tofu!!! My tofu is great!"  
  
"Oh yeah, its like eating grass..." BeastBoy opened his mouth to defend his beloved tofu, when Raven's finger collided with his lips. She gave him a look that clearly said 'Not now...' The boy fell silent.  
  
Star pulled herself into a sitting position, still trying to remember what had happened. Robin kept looking at her as if she were going to faint again.  
  
"Robin, I'm fine." She stood, and gave them all a reassuring smile. It was at that moment she noticed where they were. Robin seemed to read her mind.  
  
"They," he gestured to Raven, BeastBoy, and Cyborg, "finished up the Tower while you were out."  
  
"So we can move in anytime now!"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was two days later, and StarFire was getting ready to leave her recently reacquired Tower home. Of course, she had kinda forgot to tell the others that she was going...Oh well, they'll find out in a minutes. She grabbed her bag and headed down to the living room. Everyone was there, just as she had expected. They all turned to gaze at her for a moment before it sunk in.  
  
"Um Star? What's with the bag?" BeastBoy asked.  
  
"As soon as my friend Melissa shows up, I'm going to be leaving."  
  
"Leaving? Where are you going?" Cy asked, more curious than anything.  
  
"We're having a surprise sleepover at Alaina's house for Mel's birthday, but as far as she knows, we're working on homework." She smiled as she heard Mel knocking. Star walked over and opened the door, hugging her friend. She then moved aside, so the other girl could come in. "Everyone! I'd like you to meet Melissa."  
  
"Hi." Raven said emotionlessly, then when back to her book.  
  
"Hey" Robin waved politely.  
  
"Hey" Cy said, hardly looking up from the screen.  
  
"He-" BeastBoy belched before he could finish his greeting.  
  
"Aww, man that was pathetic." Cyborg proceeded to belch louder than the green boy next to him. Star glanced at Mel and smiled as the brown-haired girl let out a burp louder than either of them, causing both boys to stair at her in awe. "You're the girl of my dreams!" Cy said, amazed. Mel and Star laughed.  
  
"Well, we better get going. Alaina will kill us if we're late. See you guy later." Star said, waving.  
  
"Yeah, it was nice meeting all of you." Cyborg suddenly jumped up, and walked casually over to her. "Well, maybe you should leave your number, you know, in case we need to call you." He said 'smoothly'.  
  
"Cy, we're going to Alaina's house, not Mel's..." Star tried to stop the giggles that wanted to burst from her at the look Cy was giving her.  
  
"Well, maybe you should leave your number in case you ever wanna call me." And despite how stupid he sounded, before the two girls where out the door, Cy had Mel's number.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Raven looked up from her book, thoroughly annoyed. She glared at Robin.  
  
"Will you stop that already?" Snapping from his thoughts, he glanced over at the girl.  
  
"Sorry...I can't help it..."  
  
"She's at a fricken birthday party! Robin, relax!" He sighed and dropped onto the couch.  
  
"You're right...She's at a birthday party...I'm sure she's fine..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Star and Mel walked into the sheer darkness that was Alaina's living room.  
  
"Hello?" Melissa called out. No answer.  
  
"Huh...that's weird. She said she'd be here...Mel, help me find a light." The two girls fumbled around until Star's hand collided with a light switch. She quickly flipped it and-  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!" The hidden partiers leaped out from, well, everywhere. Mel jumped, stunned. She looked around in shock. Along with other decorations, homemade banner hung from the ceiling reading, "Happy 18th Mel!" in rainbow letters. A few pizza and other party foods were sitting on the kitchen counter, and the dining room table was littered with presents. She felt Star put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"So, are you just going to stand there, or are we going to have a party?" Mel smiled.  
  
"You guys rock!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Robin lay in bed, tossing and turning. For some unexplainable reason, he was worried about Star, thus unable to get any sleep.  
  
'She's staying with some friends, and here you are, going paranoid! Get a grip!' He rolled over and glanced at the clock. Almost midnight. He sighed and closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep...  
  
And opened them again as he heard someone knocking on the door. Robin reluctantly got up and walked to the door, hearing his drowsy companions following him. He opened the door to a group of girls. Cyborg suddenly appeared behind him.  
  
"Well hello ladies. What brings you here?" Alaina stepped forward.  
  
"Star's been kidnapped." 


	8. Mel's Fury and Robin's Tears

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I could hire someone to do my chores for me... I wish I owned Teen Titans.....  
  
Dedication: To Maddy. Cos Maddy, Maddy, Maddy is so cool. ^-^ ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Star awoke, only to be greeted by a wave of nausea and a dull headache. Quickly, she realized her hands and feet were tied, and her mouth was covered. Her green eyes shot open and she looked around. In the dim light she made out two figures, standing a few feet from her. She squinted in the semi-darkness and eventually made the figures out to be none other than Slade and Walker. No surprise there...  
  
She looked around. Slade's hide out looked exactly like she remembered it, though she doubted it was in the same place. Noticing there was nothing in her view that was of any interest to her, she tried the ropes, and got nothing but rope burns. She stopped as she saw something from the corner of her eye. She jerked her head up and glared at the man standing above her. If it hadn't been for the gag in her mouth, she noted, she probably would have said some...not to nice things to the source of four years of her pain...  
  
"Hello Star..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Robin?" B asked timidly as he watched their leader turn away quickly, his head down. He vaguely noticed Raven letting the girls inside; he was too worried about Robin.  
  
The girls stood silently in a small clutter, not sure what to do. Well, most of them.  
  
"THAT LOSER! HE KIDNAPPED MY FRIEND AND RUINED MY BIRTHDAY PARTY! Of course, Star's more important than the party, but still..." Mel fumed. Cy stared at her in shock, seeing there was more to Melissa than he had originally thought. He might have smiled if it hadn't been for the current situation. His attention went back to Robin as Alaina went to calm Mel down.  
  
Robin stood there is shock, anger, confusion. Suddenly he turned and punched the wall, leaving a nice sized hole in the wall. He fell to his knees, sobbing silently. The other three Titans stared at him, a loss for words. Their strong leader was on his knees, crying. Raven was the first to react. She dropped to her knees beside him.  
  
"Robin? Don't worry. We will get Star back. Safe. You need to believe that and you need to be strong for her. Can you do this?" Robin swiftly wiped his tears away, and looked over at Raven, giving her a quick, yet forced smile.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ok now. Thanks." She gave him a quick smile of her own.  
  
"Now", the girl continued, rising. "What we need to do now is find out where Slade has taken Star."  
  
"Do you really think it was him?" One of the scared girls asked. "I mean, how can you be so sure?"  
  
"It was Slade." The girl fell silent at the tone in Robin's voice.  
  
"Why don't we-" Cy was cut off by Slade, coming in over the screen.  
  
"Good evening Titans...nice to see you back together." Robin glared at him, showing no sign of the tears he had earlier shed.  
  
"Where's Star?"  
  
"Robin. I see you are not one to be distracted. Very well." He motioned to someone. Walker came into view, carrying Star. Robin's breath caught in his throat, but his expression didn't falter. Even so, Walker seemed to read his mind.  
  
"Well Robin, this is what has become of your precious Star Fire now" He said with a laugh, then raised her chin with his hand. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face, but the thing that really hurt Robin was the hopeless, dark look in her eyes.  
  
"Star Fire..." He murmured. She looked into his eyes and a tiny spark seemed to come back. His attention snapped back to Slade as he started to speak.  
  
"So Robin, I've got a few things I'll need from you...is your little Star worth helping me, or should I kill her now?" Robin swallowed hard.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Starfire stood in horror at the look on Slade's face from Robin's reply. His smile was enough to make her throw up... She waited in fear to see what Slade would make her beloved do. He didn't make her wait long.  
  
"Attack." He didn't need to explain further. Robin hesitated a moment before turning on the remaining three Titans, but his moment of hesitation had given Raven enough time to get a good shield up, protecting them. Slade grinned. He had Robin right where he wanted him. His plan would work perfectly. "Stop." Robin immediately did so. "I need this chip." He help up a picture of some microchip Star couldn't see. "Get it. I'll send Walker to pick it up. If he has any trouble getting it from you, you can forget about seeing her again. Are you clear on this?" Robin nodded. "Good. Walker will be by around noon. Be ready."  
  
The screen went blank. 


	9. Microchip and Radio

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did...well...um...stuff...  
  
Dedication: To the reviewers! I love all of you! ^-^  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Walker checked his watch. Noon, exactly. He looked up at the Titans' Tower, afraid to knock on the door, but of course, he'd never admit that. In his mind, the memory of the first time he met Robin, also the first time he pissed Robin off, ran through his head. Not a very comforting thought... but hey, Robin couldn't hurt him now, because he (well, actually Slade) had Starfire, and Robin wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her safety...right?  
  
He sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He glanced at his watch again. Five after. Great. Now he was just wasting time. Slade's time. Which was defiantly not a good idea, something he had learned the hard way. So, clearing his thoughts, he put on a tough, smug expression and began pounding on the door.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Robin paced slowly in the Tower's living room, waiting for Walker to show up. Raven was getting annoyed with this, but because of the situation, said nothing. Robin looked at the clock. Two minutes till. He sighed, and started pacing again, letting his mind wander.  
  
It had been easy enough to get the chip. He didn't even have to steal it. They had simply explained to the owner why they needed it, and that they would get it back to them when they were done. And he gave them the chip, because everyone trusts the Teen Titans. Simple. Or not.  
  
Robin wasn't sure he could actually get the chip back. Not that it was at the top of his worry list... his mind drifted off to Star. 'Starfire...I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you...' He bit his lip.  
  
"Robin, please sit down. You've done everything you can for right now. All we can do is wait." Raven said.  
  
"Wait? How can I sit here and wait when Star's in trouble?"  
  
"Robin, we'll get her back. But there's nothing more we can do right now." He sighed again. She was right and he knew it. He just didn't want to.  
  
"Ra-" He was cut off by a loud banging noise from the door. He ran to answer it.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Walker jumped slightly, shocked at how fast the door came open. He recovered quickly.  
  
"Hello Robin."  
  
"Walker." Robin's eyes gave away nothing. Walker only hoped his were as convincing.  
  
"Skip the small talk. Do you have the chip?"  
  
"I've got it. But I want to talk to Star." Walker gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"I'm not a negotiator. I'm just here for the chip." Robin's face remained the same; empty and emotionless. 'He probably just learned it from that freaky quite chick...' Walker thought silently.  
  
"Radio Slade. Tell him I want to talk to him." Walker picked up his radio, wondering how Robin knew he had one.  
  
"Slade. I'm having a few problems down here. He wants to talk to you." Slade agreed, and Walker handed over his radio.  
  
"I want to talk to Star."  
  
"Really? Well Robin, we don't always get what we want..."  
  
"I'm not handing over this chip unless I know Star is alright."  
  
"Have it your way, but once you know she's alright, will you give Walker the chip?"  
  
"Without problems."  
  
"Good. Alright." His voice became distant. "Talk." Then Slade said something else he couldn't hear. Robin held his breath.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Star sat silently, looking around. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand being held prisoner. And she hated being used as bait. Especially for Robin. She watched Slade. Though she couldn't see what he was doing, she knew he was watching Walker, making sure he didn't mess anything up. She noticed him pick up a radio and say something into it, though she couldn't hear him. Then, to her surprise, he came over putting a radio up to her mouth.  
  
"Talk." She gave him a confused look. "Robin. Tell him you're safe." She looked at the radio and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
His heart stopped. Starfire. He shook his head, realizing he should probably respond...  
  
"Star! Are you ok?" His voice was full of concern.  
  
"Robin! I'm fine-" Slade came back on.  
  
"See? She's fine. Now, hold up your end." Robin reluctantly handed the chip over to Walker. Walker gave him a smug grin.  
  
"We'll be in touch with you soon." Robin watched his arrogant rival walk away, and had to fight hard to keep the urge to attack at bay. Raven put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm making some tea. Want some?" He shook his head.  
  
"I just need to be alone..." She watched him walk to his room sadly.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Star! Are you ok?" She bit her lip, hurting at the fact he was so worried about her.  
  
"Robin! I'm fine-" Slade pulled the radio back.  
  
"See? She's fine. Now, hold up your end." Slade walked back over to the screen, apparently watching to see if Robin gave Walker the disk before hitting the off switch. Starfire leaned her head against the wall, and let the tears stream down her face.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Raven watched Walker from the window. She smiled. The plan was going perfectly. Walker was headed back to Slade's headquarters, without a clue about the green bird following him overhead. 


	10. Star's Bitterness and Raven smiles

I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did...um...things would be different?  
  
Dedication: (For Jay) "To the penguins, because they are cool and... uh... they love you? Think of all the penguins you would make happy!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Walker crept into Slade's hideout silently, and let his eyes adjust to the darkness.  
  
"You're late..." Walker bowed his head. "Still have the chip?"  
  
"Yes Slade. Right here." He held out the tiny piece of technology and watched Slade take it from his open palm. Slade then turned his back on Walker and the younger man went to check on Star. He approached her small, bounded form and smiled as she glared at him, showing no sign of fear.  
  
"How are you my dear Starfire?" He taunted. She remained silent, revealing nothing but her loathing for him. His grin widened. "Soon, my little Starfire, you shall be mine again."  
  
"I'll never be yours." She replied bitterly.  
  
"Oh, but you will. As soon as Slade gets Robin, he'll no longer have any use for you. And I'll be your only way to get out of here alive."  
  
"Then I guess I won't be leaving here alive..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
He sat perched on a rooftop and watched the figure below enter a building, taking special care to remember everything about the building. Then the green bird started back for home. 'Mission accomplished'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Raven saw Beast Boy flying towards the tower. She watched him dancing and spinning in the air and smiled, knowing he had succeeded. Controlled solely by the rush of joy running through her, she raced up to Robin's room to tell him the news.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Robin sat on his bed, Sobbing. Though he had tried to hold it back, the tears had come, and finally he had given in and accepted it. Slowly Robin picked up a picture of Star and himself, and smiled despite himself.  
  
"Starfire..." He murmured silently. "Oh Starfire..." He ignored the tears that continued to run down his cheeks. He jumped slightly as he heard knocking on his door. Setting the picture down, he brushed the tears away quickly, and opened the door.  
  
"Raven?" He stared at her in shock. She was...smiling... She shook her head and returned to her normal, emotionless state.  
  
"We know where Star is." Robin stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"What? But where? How? Huh?" She waved his questions aside with her hand.  
  
"Beast Boy's almost here. He'll show us the way." Robin nodded.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Beast Boy burst through the front door. Robin and Raven were already there.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Umm...Where's Cy?" Robin grinned a bit.  
  
"On a date."  
  
"Melissa?" B smiled as Robin nodded.  
  
"We can't wait for him. We've got to go now." 


	11. Cy's Date and Star's Rescue

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't have so much trouble Christmas shopping... Also, I don't own DDR or Zelda.  
  
Dedication: Everyone and no one at the same time. (.50¢ to 'Mel' for stealing one of her many sayings...)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Cy smiled, despite the fact the girl sitting across from him had just kicked his butt in four burping contests...  
  
"So, you wanna hit the arcade next?" His smile widened.  
  
"Girl, you read my mind..." Mel grinned.  
  
"Have you ever played DDR?" (A/N For all of you poor, deprived souls, DDR is the coolest game in the world. Short for Dance Dance Revolution. It's a pad with arrows that you step on when they come up on the screen. Kinda hard to explain, but is really cool!)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything-"  
  
"Raven will you shut up! I'm not going to do anything stupid!" Robin hissed quietly.  
  
"Like last time?" He looked at her.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Remember the first time we met Walker?" She whispered.  
  
"That's completely different!"  
  
"Shhh!" Raven and B said together.  
  
They all fell silent, circling the building, looking for the best entrance. The three stopped on the roof and looked down inside through a skylight, making sure not to be seen. They saw Walker and Star below them.  
  
Robin was immediately covered in a blanket of darkness that stopped right under his nose when they saw Walker kick Star. He glared at Raven.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid..." He continued to glare as she released him from the darkness.  
  
"I wasn't going to do anything stupid..." B smiled.  
  
"Dude, you had 'Jump through skylight and kill myself' written all over your face. Which, just FYI, is just a long way for saying 'stupid'." Robin sent the glare from Raven, to BeastBoy.  
  
"I wasn't going to jump through the skylight..."  
  
"You so were..."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was too."  
  
"Was-"  
  
"Shut up!" The two boys fell silent instantly, knowing better than to keep talking after Raven hushed them.  
  
"So, right now our best option is to wait here for a while till we find a good time to break in and get Star back." They nodded at her, and the three of them sat back and waited.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The two ran into a shop and blended in with the Christmas shoppers.  
  
"Did we loose them?"  
  
"I think so..." Mel answered, looking around. The pair had had to flee from the arcade after Cyborg accidentally broke the DDR pad and some angry players chased them from the place...  
  
"So, uh...wanna head to the Tower and order a pizza?"  
  
"You don't think the Titans will mind?"  
  
"Nah, they won't care. C'mon. We can play some video games." She smiled.  
  
"Do you have Zelda?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The blackness of night had engulfed the three long ago, but still they sat without a word. Until-  
  
"Now." The command was short, and barely audible, but neither Raven or Beastboy questioned Robin. Raven lifted the skylight effortlessly with her powers and set it to the side. Taking Robin's hand, she slowly levitated herself downward, fallowed by a green bird. She set Robin down, then planted her feet on the ground not far from him, and saw the green bird turn back into her teammate out of the corner of her eye. Taciturnly, Robin walked over to Star's sleeping form. She stirred as he began untying the robes binding her and he quickly put a hand over her mouth, sending the girl into a panic. He put his face next her ear.  
  
"Shh...Star, it's me." She calmed instantly and he removed his hand from her mouth and went back to the ropes. He finished a moment later and the ropes fell to the ground. Robin helped her to her feet and she immediately pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, relived to know she was safe. They separated after a moment and, taking her hand, he walked back over to Raven, who, along with B, was making sure the coast was still clear.  
  
"Alright, lets get out of h-" A burst of light, much like Star's Starbolt, went off somewhere to their left. They jumped and turned to see what was going on. Above them, the lights all flicked on. It took the three a moment for their eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room, but a moment was all their opponents had needed. Robin was his square in the chest by an orange 'Starbolt' and sent flying backwards.  
  
"Robin!" Star barely missed being hit with a Starbolt herself. The two girls quickly turned to see none other than Walker, his hand glowing a nice orange color, and their jaws dropped.  
  
"You're a Tamaranian?" Raven managed to choke out.  
  
"Of course not you fool. I wouldn't disgrace myself with even being seen on that pathetic excuse of a place." He dodged the green Starbolt with ease, and quickly pinned Star to a nearby wall while some of Slade's robots went for Raven and Beastboy, who happened to be on the other side of the room.  
  
"Starfire...did you really think that would work?" He laughed evilly, but Star was through being controlled. She quickly brought her knee into his stomach and took to the air as he doubled up in pain. He was quickly in the air as well, and Starbolts began flying in every direction. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Slade going towards Robin, and in her moment of distraction, she was thrown back into a wall by one of Walker's Starbolts.  
  
"You should just give up now. I've always been the better fighter." Her eyes went wide as her thoughts went to her sister. After a second, her face broke out into a grin and she told him what she told her sister all those years ago. "Not anymore."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" He listened for a moment, then looked at the girl next to him, shrugging. "Guess no one's home..." He took her jacket and hung it on the coat rack next to the door and led her inside. "So, you wanna tour of the Tower, or do you just wanna play video games?"  
  
"You don't think the Titans would mind you showing me around? I don't want to annoy anyone by going through their home..." He shrugged.  
  
"I doubt they'd mind, as long as we stay out their rooms...especially Raven's room..." He laughed a bit. "How about I just order the pizza while you pick out a game?" He pointed to the game rack and she nodded as he went over to the phone, wondering in the back of his mind where his teammates were...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Raven and BeastBoy had been forced back-to-back in the middle of the warehouse, surrounded by Slade's robots.  
  
"Well, it could be worse..." The green boy said as an attack flew past his right ear, destroying a large stack of crates in a nearby corner.  
  
"How?" She replied, quickly getting a shield around them, working hard to keep it up.  
  
"Well, um...it just could be." She gave him a look. "What?" The lavender haired girl was about to reply, when a strong force hit the shield, and she had to put all her focus into keeping it up.  
  
"I can't hold this up for long..." Her voice was strained, and he struggled to think of a plan, before it was too late.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Robin sent a quick attack as Slade, but like most of his previous attacks, it was avoided easily. To make things harder, they had to dodge horribly aimed Starbolts, though it didn't seem to be too much of a problem for Slade.  
  
"Robin, look around you. You're losing. Why don't you just surrender? Become my apprentice. Then I'll let your little friends go safe. As long as you do what I want..." He looked over at Raven and BeastBoy, hidden beneath a dark shield, and then up at Star.  
  
"Starfire..." He murmured under his breath. His teammates weren't going to surrender, and neither was he.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" Cyborg yelled, his voice filling the empty Tower. Mel fell over, laughing as she, once again, kicked his butt. He groaned louder as her name replaced his as new high score. A knock echoed through the Tower and Cyborg went to answer it, grabbing the pizza money and stepping over a still hysterical Mel. He comes back a moment later and sets the pizza on a table. Melissa wiped her eyes, calming down, and walked over to the table. Cy opened the box, handing her a paper plate.  
  
"Dinner is served."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Give it up Star. You can't win. In fact, you've just lost." Walker threw one of his most powerful Starbolts at her, and she flew up, smiling. Walker stared in horror.  
  
"Its not smart to attack your own teammates like that...especially if its Slade."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Robin watched Slade drop to his knees and looked up to see Walker's terror- stricken face and smiled. He went back to a defensive position as Slade got to his feet, but Slade didn't attack.  
  
"Until next time..." He pulled something from his pocket and hit a button. Lights started flashing and a computerized voice was heard over the fighting.  
  
"15 seconds till self destruction. 14, 13..." Slade vanished, and along with him, his robots. Robin didn't waste time worrying about Slade though.  
  
"Star! Raven! Beastboy! Get out of here!" Raven and BeastBoy ran to the exit. Robin followed, but stopped and turned, seeing Star and Walker, still locked in battle.  
  
"STAR! GET OUT OF HERE!" She looked over at him and got hit with a Starbolt, right in the stomach.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"STAR! GET OUT OF HERE!" She glanced over at Robin and got hit in the stomach, falling into a load of crates. Walker smiled down at her.  
  
"See you soon." He flew straight up and out through the skylight. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the pain.  
  
"7, 6, 5..." She groaned. A timer. That couldn't be good.  
  
"STARFIRE!" Her eyes widened. Robin. She flew upward, and towards him. Catching him around the middle, she carried him from the building.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The four wandered into the Tower slowly. Raven and Star collapsed on the Tower's living room couches, not fairing as well as the boys. Robin dropped to his knees next beside Star, B doing the same next to Raven.  
  
"Rae? You alright?" She nodded.  
  
"Just worn out. How's Star?" B looked over at Star and Robin. Her face was scrunched in pain; her small form crouched up, holding her stomach. Robin got a first aid kit and went to work on her burns from Walker's Starbolt. "BeastBoy?" He turned back to Raven and gave her a fake, reassuring smile, that was very convincing.  
  
"She'll be just fine." 


	12. News Brodcast and the Titans' Christmas

I don't own Teen Titans. But I do currently own a nasty bit of the flu bug...  
  
Dedication: All makers of tissues, cold medications, throat soothers, cough drops, and all that good stuff that helps me get through the flu... I mean...uh...Happy Holidays? ^-^;;;  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Robin sat on the couch, trying to ignore B and Cy, watching the news.  
  
"Video games..."  
  
"This is boring..." Robin closed his eyes, annoyed.  
  
"Will you two shut up?!?" They fell silent. "Thank you."  
  
"What are you waiting for anyway?"  
  
"Just watch."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Star laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
'What did he mean, "See you soon."?' She groaned, and rolled over onto her side, wincing. She looked down at her stomach, seeing nothing but the bandages. Annoyed, she stood, walking to the mirror.  
  
'Its been hours and I still know nothing...' She sighed. 'Just forget it and cheer up. I'll figure it out soon enough. Besides, tomorrow's Christmas...' Dropping the Walker subject, she walked out of her room to see what the others were up to.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Robin looked up as Star walked into the room. He gave her a smile.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She smiled back.  
  
"Better. Thanks." Robin nodded and turned his attention back to the news. She sat down next to him, watching as well. After a few meaningless segments, they finally moved on to what he had been waiting for.  
  
"Last night an abandon warehouse blew up. Police believe it was the work of the mysterious criminal, Slade. Though we have not been able to get conformation from them, it is suspected that the Titans were in fact at the warehouse at the time of the explosion, meaning that Slade has once again eluded capture, defeating the Titans. There is still no information on the identity of Slade. If you have any information... " Star sent a sideways glance at Robin, but his face remained neutral, and he pretended not to notice her gaze. She looked back to the screen as the next segment came on.  
  
"On a similar note, eyewitnesses claimed to have seen Walker Chavez, a local man who recently began working with Slade, flying, yes flying, from the warehouse last night, just seconds before it blew. Our witnesses also claim that he not only flew from the building, but right off of the planet! Though no one is quite sure how he managed this stunt, police admit they cannot find any evidence to prove these eyewitnesses wrong. In other news-"  
  
Robin turned the television off. Starfire continued to stare at the blank screen, her suspicions rising.  
  
"Can we play video games now?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" The two yelled. Robin and Star turned to look at them.  
  
"Sure..." He tossed them the remote.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Sweet!" Robin grinned, watching his friends prepare to rot their minds on pointless games.  
  
Star stood and walked out of the living room without a word. She walked down the hall, stopping at Raven's door a moment. The psychic girl hadn't woken up since their return. Star hoped she was alright...  
  
She continued wandering down the hallway, stopping in the workout room. Maybe some training would help clear her mind...too bad she was in no shape to be training...  
  
"Starfire? You ok?" She spun around to face Robin.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Well, it's getting pretty late...the rest of us are going to turn in..."  
  
"Yeah...I'll go bed in a minute." He nodded.  
  
"Alright. 'Night Star."  
  
"Goodnight Robin."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cyborg and Beastboy were the first to awaken. Upon meeting in the kitchen, both started talking and soon came up with a 'brilliant' plan...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Starfire turned silently in her bed, consumed by a peaceful, dreamless sleep. As well she should have been, considering she had stayed up late taking an important, secret call from Tamaran. But, none the less...  
  
*BEEP*  
  
The alarm went off and the lights all started to flash. The alien girl screamed and fell out of bed, and, judging by the thump from the next room, so had Raven...  
  
Without a second thought, she jumped to her feet and ran to the living room, Robin right in front of her, Raven just behind. The three skidded to a stop before Cy and Beastboy.  
  
"What's going on?" Their leader questioned.  
  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven stared at them furiously.  
  
"You set off the alarm at 6AM to tell us that?!?"  
  
"Um...well...yes?" They smiled, hoping she wouldn't kill them, but it was Star who spoke up next.  
  
"You.you two are such Klorbagbarglernelks!" She yelled angrily. (A/N I just kinda guessed on the spelling, so it's probably horribly wrong...but you get the idea.)  
  
"Oh no...not again..." B looked at Star worriedly.  
  
"How bad can it be being a Klorbag?"  
  
"It's bad..." He turned to Star. "C'mon Star, wanna let it go in the sake of Christmas?" She turned away, walking off without a word. "Guess not..."  
  
Star popped up behind them, handing B and Cy their presents.  
  
"I guess I can let it go just this once..." She smiled.  
  
"YES!" Beastboy hugged her. "Oh yeah! I'm not a Klorbag! Go me! Go me!" She shook her head and laughed. Robin grinned and elbowed Raven.  
  
"Well, it is Christmas..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Titans were trying out their new gifts, breakfast, present opening, and the thank-yous all long over with.  
  
Raven had locked herself in her room, reading one of her new books. Robin was in the workout room, testing his new punching bag. And, of course, BeastBoy and Cyborg were already trying to kill each other over a new game.  
  
But Starfire sat alone in her room, remembering her call from home. She sighed. How could she tell her friends that-  
  
"Star? Can I come in?" She smiled.  
  
"Sure. Its not locked..." She watched as her door slid open, and Robin walked in. (A/N I know, you're all so shocked. Everyone was expecting Gizmo, or Blackfire... But not Robin...)  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kinda tired. Couldn't get to sleep last night." She hated herself. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling him the truth either. But he didn't push the subject.  
  
"So, um...you wanna watch a movie? I just got a bunch of really cool action movies..." He grinned at her.  
  
"Uhg...I knew there had to be a downside to getting you those..." He laughed, and she smiled. "Alright...I'll watch them with you..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
He looked down at the girl sleeping on his shoulder.  
  
"The movie isn't that boring..." He smiled at her, turning the movie off. Being careful not to wake her, he picked up her sleeping form and carried her into her own room, setting her on the bed gently.  
  
"'Night Star."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Star awoke an hour later to a faint beeping coming from her wrist. She looked at her Titans communicator, quickly realizing it was her Tamaran communicator making all the noise. She looked at it, hitting a button on the side, silencing it. Sighing, she stood. She didn't have much time...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Robin woke up later than usual. He sat up and smiled, remembering the wonderful time he had had the night before.  
  
'Alright. This is it. I'm going to tell Star how I feel.' He took a deep breath, got to his feet, and headed off towards the kitchen.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Raven looked up from her book as Robin walked into the kitchen. Everyone else was already there...except Star.  
  
"Have you guys seen Star?" Beastboy shook his head.  
  
"I think she's still asleep." Cy added.  
  
"It's not like her to sleep in..." Robin said, concerned. Raven closed her book and stood.  
  
"I'll go check on her. I've got to go to my room for something anyway..." The boys watched her walk off. Cyborg fixed Robin a plate, and the three of them took a seat at the table. Raven came darting back into the room.  
  
"She's gone..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well people, that's the end of this story. But soon, (most likely after Christmas) I'll start on part 2. and...um...yeah...I think that's all...ok then, byes! 


End file.
